


Kinktober- marking

by abigail312



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Sexual Content, literalmarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail312/pseuds/abigail312





	Kinktober- marking

Kinktober - marking

Victor thrusted into Yuuri, harder and faster than Yuuri was use to but that’s exactly what made it more enjoyable.

Where their thighs met echoed across the room, the sound filling their ears and making Yuuri moan so load Victor didn’t know if he should stop or go harder because Yuuri was enjoying it so much

Victor slowed when his anxiety got the better of him but Yuuri was having none of it.

“Don’t stop,” Yuuri pleaded

Victor hugged Yuuri close and continued to hastily thrust into him, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victors back and cried out. The pleasure consuming them, lighting a fire under their skin. Victor dipped down and they shared an open mouth kiss, their tongue rough against each other.

Victor slowed again unintentionally but Yuuri unaware and annoyed gripped his back a bit too hard to tell him “can you not do that” Victor apologized and gave a few exceptional hard thrusts.

Yuuri moaned and spread his legs wider than he thought he could at that point.

Victor focused on fucking him hard and fast, a bit slower than before to make up for how deep he wanted to grind into Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t mind the reduction in speed because Victor was hitting his prostate dead on making his eyes water from the pleasure.

Victor was so close and not only was his focus on his nearing release but also on skin he felt Yuuri break on his back. Yuuri was unaware of his bruising grip but Victor didn’t care because the broken look and the cries coming from Yuuri’s mouth was so worth it.

Victor kissed Yuuri neck. Victor desired to bruise Yuuri, pay him back for his now stinging back but he also just wanted to see Yuuri’s reaction to purple skin and bruised hips.

Victor strengthened his hold of Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri didn’t mind, he liked when Victor got a little rough with him.

Luckily for Yuuri there’s gonna be more than hip bruises.

Victor licked Yuuri’s neck, teasing bits as he did so. It wasn’t enough to break the skin but soon it was to come

Victor kissed along Yuuri’s collar bone kisses leading all the way to the other side of Yuuri’s neck where he hadn’t really touched yet.

Yuuri quivered while he neared his release. The bed shook with Victor’s rough sloppy thrust. Yuuri felt the way Victor was nibbling on his skin but it wasn’t enough.

“Victor.....ah,” Yuuri stroked Victors hair as he kissed and sucked hard on a stop on Yuuri’s throat. “I’m gonna come”

Hearing Yuuri’s plead to fuck him harder had Victor tipping over the edge finally. Victor bit down hard on Yuuri’s neck while his orgasm shook him.

Yuuri moaned and tugged Victors hair when he felt his own orgasm follow. The intensity of his orgasm and the feeling of Victor tearing skin intensified the feeling.

Victor stopped moving inside of him and collapsed on Yuuri chest. Victor felt the rise and fall of Yuuri’s chest as he heaved for breath.

Yuuri strokes through Victors hair, a comforting gesture as they both came down from their high.

Yuuri broke the comfortable silence “You bit me,” he rasped

“Yeah,” Victor admitted, he didn’t even try to sound apologetic “you scratched me,” he reminded Yuuri

“Oh,” Yuuri reached out to touch where he though their might be bruising but Victor winced hard so he quickly retracted his hand “Sorry,” he actually sounded sincere

“It’s ok,” Victor kissed him “it’s sexy, you’re sexy,”

Yuuri blushed and swatted Victors ear “shut up my neck stings” he tried to sound upset

“You like it”

Yuuri suddenly pushed Victor off him onto his back. He straddled Victors thigh and leaned down to kiss him. They took it slow this time, exhaustion consuming them both.

Yuuri leaned back to look at Victor. He grabbed Victors hand to place it over the swollen and hot skin where he had marked him

“You know I do,” Yuuri winked


End file.
